


Like the World's Worst Buffet

by hearteating



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: After the bus crash, Gina's a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Rosa stepped off the elevator to be confronted with the disconcertingly familiar sight of Gina sitting behind her desk, phone in hand.

“Ugh, _finally_ ,” Gina groaned. “Someone normal. Rosa, make Amy stop staring at me. I know I’m fabulous and all, but it’s getting kinda weird.” Sure enough, Amy was sitting in her chair, spun around to face Gina’s desk, her eyes locked on Gina and wider than Rosa had ever seen them. 

“Gina, what the hell?” Rosa stared. Gina looked surprisingly normal for someone who'd been pronounced dead a few days ago, although her skin and hair were duller than usual, and, if Rosa wasn’t mistaken, her teeth were sharper. “You got hit by a freaking bus.”

“What, and you really thought I was dead?” Gina smiled condescendingly. Yep, definitely sharper. “Honestly, Rosa, like something that boring could kill me.” She scoffed. “Please.”

“So, you’re like, what, a zombie or something?” Rosa could feel unease rising, and tamped it down. There was a reasonable explanation for this. Probably. The vaguely sickening sweet smell was probably Gina’s new perfume. Or something. And Gina’d probably had plastic surgery to fix her face after the bus smashed it into a million pieces. Yeah.

“I prefer the term 'mortally unimpaired,' but if you mean 'do I crave the brains of the living?'” Gina laughed. “Yes. Why do you think I came to work? There is literally nothing worth eating here.”

“Hey!” Amy exclaimed. “My brain is above average, thank you. I’m sure it would be delicious.” Rosa side-eyed her.

“Really, Amy?” she muttered. Amy frowned.

“Oh Ames,” Gina sighed. “Your brain would be the worst. If I started dressing like a J. Crew catalogue and organizing my paperclips, I would _literally_ die. For _real_.” Amy gasped, offended. Rosa rolled her eyes and snorted.

“Who else knows about this?” she asked. 

“Basically everyone,” Gina shrugged. “I tweeted about it. #ImBackBitches.” She rolled her shoulders, which made sickening clicking and grinding noises as they rotated, like they weren’t quite situated correctly. “And can I just say that I am offended you aren’t following me? Honestly, it’s your fault you didn’t know.”

Rosa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The smell was still there, and the way that Gina moved wasn’t quite right, but she didn’t seem any more dangerous than usual. Yeah, Rosa had some questions, like how Gina was in one piece, and how come she was a zombie now, but whatever. That was Gina's personal business. Rosa wasn't going to pry.

“Ok,” she said, opening her eyes and moving to her desk. Amy squeaked.

“Ok?” she asked. “Rosa, Gina is a zombie.”

“Yeah, but she’s still Gina,” Rosa said.

“Exactly,” Gina turned back to her phone. “Thank you.” 

Amy bit her lip, clearly unsure. Gina glanced at her.

“The captain’s fine with it.”

She might have been lying, but it seemed to be enough for Amy. She turned back to her desk and began to fill out her paperwork, though her shoulders were still tense.

“If you ever try and eat any of us, I’ll cut off your head,” Rosa announced. Gina’s gaze didn’t leave her phone.

“Mmm,” she smiled, sharp teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lights. “You can try.”


End file.
